heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Negora's Testin' Page
Gage ω¡p Gage is a Nightwing spy for the Dragoneye Headquarters. He belongs to Negora1, so use him you die!!! D3§¢R¡pT¿0N Gage has a very dusty and dirty appearance. You can tell he came from the dump. He has metallic black scales that used to always have dust on them. His wing membrane is grey which makes it hard to see his very few silver scales scattered on his wings. His underscales are dusty brownish light grey and his horns are thick dark dirty grey. Gage's eyes are completely dusty brown with a little ember in the glare. Ever since Gage joined the Dragoneye H.Q. as an agent, he got updated in gear. Like every agent, a gear armband is given to them provided with tools and guns for missions. He received an earpiece for communication and metal horn pieces to indicate his higher class in the agency. Small satellite-like gears were added to the end of his wings to improve connection and a tracker at the horn-tipped end. P3R$0n@L!T¥ ---- 4B/L1t¡€5 As a dragonet, Gage did not have much education. The only thing his parents could teach was binary code. For five years that's all he could read. But his parents we're able to teach him how to read like a regular dragon as soon as he turned six. When his father developed a prolonging illness, he began to use his dusty natural-shadow-looking scales to help him steal food and medicine. But when his father died, he used his stealing skills to provide for his mother and eventually followed in his father's footsteps and began to hack into companies and facilities. After Gage got the attention of both the police and the Dragoneye H.Q., he was given the opportunity to use his talents for good. As an agent of the Dragoneye H.Q. he spies on other facilities, hacks into their computers, and steals things for them. His occupation now is to investigate and spy on the Dragomatronic facility. H/§t0R¥ ---- Gage was born in the gutters of Skypointe city. His parents were extremely poor and couldn't afford their own place. His father had been a hacker in his past life, but after he got out of jail he settled down with a lover. But he lost his job and struggled to find another one while he and the mother waited for Gage to hatch. Gage's mother said he was a lucky charm because the day he hatched was the day his father got a job. As he grew up, Gage was not able to go to school ω¡p R€|@t¡N$H!p§ ---- Dalus: Ay: Dragoneye H.Q: Evana "> Evana belongs to Negora. Don't use her without permission! How can you see into my eyes, like open doors You aren't crazy, unless you find yourself dead. Hoping to be featured in an upcoming fanfic about romance and death. Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home Wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark Bring me to life There's nothing inside I can't wake up, save me Save me from the nothing I've become Only you are the life among the dead